I am interested in the function and evolution of actin. Recent experiments in our lab have shown that elongation factor EF-Tu of E. coli is strikingly similiar to eukaryotic actins in structure and function. I intend to further characterize these similarities, define the in vivo actin-like functions of EF-Tu, and assess whether actin has any functions characteristic of EF-Tu.